It is known to apply a uniform electric field across a drift region of an ion mobility spectrometer (IMS) in order to separate ions according to their ion mobilities. It is desirable to provide such devices with relatively high resolution. It is possible to increase the resolution of such a device by increasing the electric field strength in the drift region. However, this will ultimately result in electrical breakdown in the drift gas. In order to increase the resolution of the device it is therefore conventionally considered necessary to increase the length of the drift region, whilst maintaining the electric field strength. However, this leads to a relatively long IMS device and the use of a larger potential difference in order to maintain the same electric field strength over the longer drift region. This necessitates the use of high absolute voltages, which may result in hazardous electrical discharges to the surrounding areas.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved ion mobility separator and an improved method of separating ions according to their ion mobility.